


Deal with the Devil

by Now_You_Dont



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_You_Dont/pseuds/Now_You_Dont
Summary: Aurora Novus Franko has spent her life fighting to survive. Forced to work and fight for her adoptive mother in illegal fighting rings on the Ark, by the time she is locked up she has made quite the name for herself. The Devil they call her. Cunning, manipulitive and resourceful, she always has a solution. As long as you are willing to make a deal, of course.When she and 99 other delinquents get sent to the ground, she must use everything she has learnt to survive. Even if it means showing kindness to the enemy. Even if it means she has to be the villain. Even if she has to betray John Murphy, the only person to see her true self, in order to keep him and herself alive.John Murphy x OCThe only character I own is Aurora and her storyline. All rights go to the 100 writers and creators.Season 1 - ??
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Finn Collins & John Murphy, John Murphy/OC, OC & Wells Jaha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Ark

CHAPTER ONE 

Aurora Franko wished the guard could have been more specific when he told her when she would be sent to her near-certain demise. A time and a date would have helped. Sadly, he didn't deem that to be necessary information. Whatever it was that her dear adoptive mother Nigel had on him that allowed her the opportunity to blackmail him in the first place must not be airtight. It did surprise her that Nigel had bothered to inform her in the first place. Nevertheless, there she sat, waiting for the moment the guards would stumble into her cell in the Skybox and take her away.

Away to the dropship. Away to Earth.

For the past 97 years, humans have been living in a space station orbiting the planet called the Ark, the last dingy little lifeboat for humanity once they began dropping bombs on each other. The Ark is a cruel and unforgiving place. Every crime is a capital crime. All end in the same fate, floating. Unless you are under the age of 18. That's why Nigel was interested in Aurora in the first place. If caught all that would happen is lock up. She made quite a name for herself. The Devil they'd call her. Making deals on Nigel's behalf, silencing snitches to the council, being the perfect weapon against her enemies. Fear at Aurora's name had become the norm. No one was brave enough to disrespect the Devil and if they did, they regretted it. She was well known but good at covering her tracks, which is why she had been so good at evading the law until now. Now she was locked up until she would be floated at 18.

But that wasn't the plan. Not anymore. She would be going to Earth to see if it is survivable along with the rest of the prisoners in the Skybox. When would she be going? She had no idea. The guard had left that quite important slice of information out. So, she was stuck there, sat staring at the four grey walls of her cell and waiting for them to take her. Revising all of the Earth skills lessons that they had been given, listing all of the plants that were edible and their traits in her mind, practising the movements of how to start a fire with her hands, anything that she would need. Aurora had always been one thing. A survivor.

At the clicking of a lock, Aurora rose from her seated position and faced the door. She watched as 3 guards shuffled into the small cell, two holding guns pointed directly at her head and one carrying a case that he lay on the small table close to the door. The weapons were most likely not being utilised for the other inmates. Shock sticks would be enough to control them, but Aurora was a different case entirely. If she would not go willingly, she would be shot. There was no controlling her.

"Prisoner 298 face the wall" the guard with the case demanded, opening it up to reveal metallic bands. He removed one and began walking towards her cautiously. Aurora remained calm, careful not to make any sudden movements while at the mercy of trigger happy soldiers. The silver band opened up like a bangle to reveal tiny needles connected to the inside.

"What are those? Cuffs?" she questioned, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. The guards surrounding her remained silent as they continued their approach. Anxiety churned within her as they held her arm and clasped the band around her skinny wrist, the needles piercing her skin causing a slight sting. "You know, I usually don't allow people to cuff me until at least the third date" she continued with a smirk, talking more to herself rather than the others in the room.

"The wristband is active" the guard announced as Aurora's words were ignored, "move Prisoner 298 with the others but keep weapons on her at all times". With this order, one of the guards holstered their weapon and grabbed her arm and began to lead her out of her cell and through the Skybox.

Many of the other young offenders were being moved but all of the rest were confused and scared by the situation at hand. They are probably assuming it is a mass floating she thought. A likely conclusion to jump considering the heartless bastards that sit on the council. The chaos of the movement of the prisoners created deafening noise all around the Skybox as Aurora was led to the dropship. As they approached there was a long line of teenagers ready to be organised onto the dropship. The noise of their confusions died down as she passed, however. Their confused yells were replaced with bitter whispers regarding the Devil. She may have been in the Skybox, but it made Aurora proud that she was still just as feared as the day she had been locked up.

It also came to her attention that she was being moved to the front of the line, taken into the dropship with most importance. It was understandable that they wouldn't want to give her a chance to make a move against them as she would have if it weren't for the information that Nigel provided her with. So, she walked past her fellow prisoners without a hint of fear, no matter the trigger happy guards or the bitter whispers or the uncertainty of Earth. She could not be intimidated. She has survived worse than this.

They strapped her small body into the chair of the dropship, seating her next to an equally small brunette with olive skin and a fearful look in her eyes. The girl's hands were shaking, and her eyes flicked around the room in an attempt to comprehend the situation she was in.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" The girl whispered, leaning as close to Aurora as the buckles around her body would allow. The boldness of this action shocked Aurora at first. A girl so clearly afraid chose to speak to the Devil. Then it occurred to Aurora. Perhaps she is unaware of who I am. It was possible. Aurora had never heard of the girl so maybe it was the same for her. Aurora sent the girl a reassuring smile.

"They are sending us to the ground. That's all I know" Aurora said in a low voice in order to not draw the attention of any guards that were bringing in the last of the prisoners. It seemed that Aurora's reassuring smile did little to calm the girl's nerves because as soon as the words left her lips the girl's tanned skin pales and eyes widened even further. Pity flowed through Aurora at the state of the girl. "My name's Aurora. What's your name?"

'I'm Octavia" she replied in a shaky voice. Octavia Blake, Aurora thought, girl under the floor. That's why she doesn't know who I am.

"Well Octavia, there is absolutely no need to worry. I have no intentions of dying on this silly little ship and there is no way I'm going to let you die either" she stated with confidence dripping from her voice. The certainty in her tone allowed Octavia to release her tensed shoulders as the doors closed but not enough to keep her relaxed as the ship began to shake as they detached from the safety of the Ark.

"Prisoners of The Ark hear me now". Screens positioned around the ship lit up with the face of one of the most hated men on the Ark. Chancellor Jaha. "You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable".

"Your dads a dick Wells" one of the other delinquents yelled throughout the ship. Aurora's interest peaked at the mention of his name and looking around for the boy. On the other side of the ship sat Wells Jaha and Clarke Griffin, the latter of which she knew from her medical training as both had been training to become doctors. A sinister smile slid onto Aurora's lips as she knew that they would need the most protection and have the most knowledge on the current situation. As Nigel always said, first rule of business was to figure out what you need and to make a deal to get it. If she didn't die in an explosion on re-entry, the chancellor's son would be dealing with the Devil.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years" the video of Jaha continued, Aurora absorbing the necessary information concerning her survival.

"Spacewalking bandit strikes again". Cheering spread throughout the ship as Finn Collins hovered in the air above them. Aurora knew Finn from a deal she made with the boy concerning a spacewalking suit he wished to borrow for a joyride. Two more delinquents joined the floating boy. Aurora's ears prick up at the sound of Octavia's giggles and movement. She was reaching for her buckle, planning on joining the other boys in the zero gravity environment.

"No" she says harshly as Octavia threw her a questioning look. "The parachutes are about to open, and you won't survive the fall unless you are in your seat". Octavia rolled her eyes and began to open her mouth to respond but she never got he chance. Their bodies were jerked forward as the dropship lurched and hurdled towards the ground. Octavia's soft hand grabbed at Aurora's calloused and scarred one, squeezing until her knuckles turned white. However, Aurora still radiated calm and confidence. She had survived way too much to be killed by a stupid fall, even if it was a fall from space.

Screaming took over the ship as a loud crash surrounded Aurora's senses. For a moment or two there was complete stillness until she began to stroke the back of Octavia's hand with her thumb.

"Listen" a voice spoke up, Monty Green. Farm station, drug charges. "No machine hum"

"That's a first" Jasper Jordan. Again drugs. They'll be helpful for medicines. People began to pry themselves out of the chairs and head towards the ladder. Aurora stands slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the stress she just went through before turning and waiting for Octavia who was still wrestling with her buckle. Once she was free, they walked towards the ladder with Aurora going down first with Octavia quickly following. Aurora stood at the bottom of the ladder and lifted her arms to help Octavia down safely as she was still unstable from the drop. Before she made it all the way down the ladder however, she pauses and looks towards the door.

"Bellamy?" she asks confused before allowing Aurora to grab her waist and lower her to the ground. Even though she was about an inch smaller than Octavia, Aurora was able to support the weight of the girl with extraordinarily little struggle. As she pushes her way through the teenagers, Aurora is close behind her as if she was the girl's bodyguard. Aurora had no idea why she was so protective of the girl but was inclined to assume it was because she did not know anything about her past and did not fear her. Maybe Aurora just wanted to befriend her.

"My God look how big you are" the young man she had approached said. Bellamy Blake, the brother.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Octavia questioned, pushing on his shoulder, "A guard's uniform". Aurora raised an eyebrow at this. As far as she had heard, Bellamy had been removed from the guard after the discovery of his sister.

"Borrowed it to get onto the dropship" he replied with a smirk. That would have come with a steep price. Aurora wondered what it was that Bellamy was willing to do for the safety of his sister. Aurora blocked out the voices of the conversations that occurred and turned her attention to the doors in front of her, the doors that could reveal their survival or their demise. She became acutely aware of aggravation coming from Octavia as she feels her move to lunge at some of the other delinquents.

Bellamy is too late to catch her but is surprised when the small brunette besides his sister wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back. Aurora seemed so calm, startlingly so to Bellamy and he becomes more shocked when Octavia immediately stops fighting against her.

"You don't want the be the girl under the floor?" Aurora says to Octavia. "Give them something else to remember you by".

"Like what?" Octavia asks in curiosity. Aurora's eyes flicker to Bellamy with a slight nod of her head he understood what she was suggesting.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years" Bellamy continued, gaining an excited look from Octavia as everyone turns to face the doors. Bellamy reached for the lever and pulls it down.

The cool and fresh air hits Aurora first. She had never noticed how thick the air was on the Ark until this moment. She squints her eyes to see through the sunlight that was seeping through into the dropship. As her eyes adjusted to the light her heart began to soar. It's all green. Bright, vivid, lively green. She hears Octavia's slow footsteps towards the ground, the long awaited paradise for the people of the Ark. As she jumps down onto the dirt, the soft thud is like music to Aurora's ear, so different from the metallic sound of boots on metal that echoed constantly around the Ark. It was a world full of life, yet it was like it held its breath along with the delinquents. That was until Octavia's hands were thrown into the air.

"We're back, bitches!"

Word count: 2388

A/N: First chapter done!! I am gonna try getting into the swing of things but it may be slow at first. Also I wanted her character to not be reliant on John but to be her own person with an interesting story. SOOOOO yeah.... enjoy


	2. Welcome to Earth

CHAPTER TWO

Running around like a child in a new and potentially dangerous environment was not how Aurora was planning on spending her time on Earth, although that was the inclinations of most of the others around her. Not when there was work to be done. From the concerned look that clouded Clarke's features, it was clear that there was a lot to do. Aurora walks towards the blonde at the same time that Wells comes out from the dropship.

"We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires" he tells her, obviously worried about the lack of connection to any support that could be given by the Ark.

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." Clarke replies, barely sparing the boy a glance.

"That's Mount Weather?" Aurora speaks up. This earn surprised jumps from both of the teens. "That's where the supplies are? Just like them to dump of in the wrong bloody place", she continues while looking curiously at the map.

"Aurora Franko?" Clarke asks shocked. It seems like she didn't expect me to want to help. Stealing drugs wasn't the only reason I wanted to be a doctor. Aurora send them a quick smile before they focus on the map again. At this point Aurora turns to see the direction they would need to travel to reach the mountain until the voice of Jasper Jordan once again reaches her ears.

"Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you two lovely ladies a beer" he says with as much charisma as the awkward boy can muster. Aurora merely found the horrendous pickup line to be humorous, but Wells seemed to be highly irritated by the comment.

"You mind?" Wells asks aggressively as he grabs onto Jaspers arms, causing an exclamation of shock to escape the skinny boys' lips.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us" a voice spoke up from behind the group. Aurora watched as a group made their way over to Jasper's defence, lead by John Murphy. Murphy had always interested Aurora, she found his humour entertaining and his cocky attitude to be somewhat charming, to an extent. His harsh attitude and attractive features enticed Aurora. She was the Devil however, and the Devil does not get distracted by such simple things. Besides, Aurora had perfected the art of blocking out her emotions so that what needed to be done was done. Although, that could change now that they had a fresh start.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are." Wells says, attempting to deescalate the situation. Something he was failing to do. This would give Aurora the perfect opportunity to learn who she would have to manipulate to get her way. If a leader were going to show up, it would be in the first conflict.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy states. Of course, one to keep an eye on.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." Wells attempt to convince the gathering crowds.

"Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?" Octavia cut in, clearly upset that Wells was barking orders the way his father had. Aurora had nothing against the boy, he could not be blamed for his father's choices. Octavia's eyes briefly lingers on Aurora, who shoots back a gentle smile which is quickly returned.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be," Clarke begins, trying to get the others to listen to reason, "How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So, if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." As she finishes it is clear that many of the delinquents are beginning to understand the severity of the situation.

"I got a better idea. You two go and find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." Bellamy speaks up. Interesting. Winning over the people seems to be his plan to assume leadership, I can help with that. All I need now is the motivation that I can exploit.

Aurora takes a step closer to the centre of the group and raises her voice so that she can be heard clearly. "I have a proposition. Clarke takes a small group of volunteers to mount weather to bring back the food and see if we can live there. Everyone else stays close to the drop ship in case there is nothing at Mount Weather" she says. A simple enough solution that keeps everyone happy and most importantly, everyone safe.

"And why should we listen to you, Devil? I thought you only offered deals" one of the boys' yells towards me, distrust in his tone. Aurora knows people hate her. The Devil is all they see when they look at her. If they want a villain, she will be a villain, but right now she was one of the only ones thinking about their survival.

"It will be quicker to get there if only some people go, and it will be safer for those travelling. We don't know what's out there" she says directly to Clarke. Clarke understands her idea and nods in agreement to the proposal. Which is when Aurora turns her focus onto Bellamy. "People are looking for a leader, think how much easier it will be to get them in line without blondie breathing down your neck." He glances at his sister and then Clarke before giving the small but cunning girl in front of him a small nod.

"No deals, just a solution" she states towards the rest of the group. It seemed her solution was agreed upon by everyone. That was what Aurora was known for, being able to fix anything. That's why people would make the deals in the first place.

"Good. Then we need to get ready to go. Now," Wells stated stepping forward to support the petite girl.

"Look at this everybody" Murphy interrupts, "the Chancellor of Earth". This statement is joined by chuckles from the crowd surrounding them.

"You think that's funny?"

"No. But this is" Murphy spits as he trips Wells up, causing the boy to fall to the ground roughly on his ankle. Aurora rolls her eyes. For as attractive as John Murphy may be, he was proving to be quite the inconvenience. People gather closer and closer to watch the fight taking place as Clarke rushes to help her friend but is grabbed by one of Murphy's crew. They feign a few punches at each other before they both get into a solid fighting position. Aurora takes a small step forward to break up the fighting, but it seems someone beat her to it.

Finn drops down from the roof of the dropship, directly in between Murphy and Wells. The energy and chaos of the scene was interrupted by the shocking appearance, causing Murphy to drop his guard.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn challenges, causing Murphy to glare daggers towards the boy.

"Hey Spacewalker" Octavia yells as she walks over to Finn, "Rescue me next". Her obvious flirting caused enough humour to calm the situation so that Murphy backed off of Wells. He realised that he no longer had the support of those around him that he needed to continue the fight. His group members didn't get the message however, as when Aurora took a step forward to reach the centre, her arm was grabbed by one of them.

Her instincts immediately kicked in and she grabbed onto the wrist of the boy who was touching her and inverted his grip. From there she slid underneath the gap she had created until she had the wrist firmly locked and almost at its breaking point. The boy yelled out in pain as all eyes snapped to where she was stood. Her long brown hair was tangled from the crashlanding and her skin was pale in the light. Her short stature meant nothing when she held onto a boy a foot taller than her, making him scream in pain with one hand. The electric blue of her eyes shone viciously as she glared down at the boy. There was something violently beautiful about the way she held herself that caused Murphy and all of the other delinquents to freeze for a moment when watching the scene unfold.

"Do not grab at people. It's considered bad manners," Aurora says in a calm and almost patronising tone. "And never again grab at me. Understood?". The boy quickly nods before she drops his arm and he staggers away, clutching his wrist. She continues on the way she had intended to go in the first place as if nothing had happened. People stayed in place, watching her make her way over to Wells, who was struggling to stay standing on his sore leg.

"Here, let me help you" she offered, extending her hand for him to grab onto for support. He hesitated for a moment before accepting the help and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She held up his weight as they walked over to a fallen tree that he would be able to lean against and she sat him down. Eyes watched her confused to her motives. There was no way the Devil had helped with nothing in return. They had all heard the stories about what she could do. Murphy watched in shock that she would be so kind to the Chancellor's son, feeling bitter and angry that someone with such a dangerous past was protecting the one person he wanted to hurt.

Aurora placed Wells down and immediately bent down to check on his leg. He watched as she took of his shoe carefully as to no hurt him more and check for swelling around the area. Clarke walked over and knelt next to the girl, allowing her to check Wells' injuries as she knew that she was a capable healer.

"So, Mount Weather," Finn said as he strolls over to the three of them. "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Clarke claims, "We follow Aurora's plan and go ourselves. We'll be back with the food tomorrow".

"How are the three of you going to carry enough food for 100 people?" Wells asked, unconvinced by the plan. Finn looks around quickly before pulling Monty and Jasper into their conversation as unwilling volunteers.

"Five, can we go now?" he responds.

"Sounds like a party, make it six" Octavia says as she skipped over to the group. She stepped in between Finn and Aurora, holding onto Aurora's scarred hand as she had in the dropship but this time not out of fear. Rather as a sign of friendship and comfort between the two. A small smile appeared on Aurora's face at the unfamiliar action and was thankful that there was someone who liked her.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing?" Bellamy asked protectively.

"Going for a walk" she replied as if it were obvious. Bellamy's eyes travelled to Aurora before glancing at the intertwined hands of the two girls. His face melted into one of worry and his eyes set into a hard glare towards the pale brunette.

"Not with her you aren't. I know all about you and I'm not letting you put my sister at risk" he threatened her. Octavia looked shocked by his sudden outburst and opened her mouth to speak up but was silenced as Aurora spoke for herself.

"I don't plan on going with them. They have Clarke as a doctor, so we need to keep someone with medical training here." Aurora said, keeping her tone even, showing no signs of anger or offence at what Bellamy had said. "We wouldn't want to make your brother uncomfortable would we now? He seems like the sensitive type" she continued, earning a giggle from Octavia. Bellamy squared his shoulders and stepped closer to the two girls, but the tension was dispersed where Clarke grabbed Finn's wrist.

"Were you trying to take this off?" she accused.

"Yeah. So?" he answered defensively.

"So? This wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying," she tells him. Aurora looks around the group for reactions and is interested by Bellamy's. He seemed very enticed by the idea of the Ark thinking they were dying.

They finally decided to go, and Octavia hugged Aurora quickly after saying goodbye to her brother.

"Stay safe. But have fun," she tells the excited girls once she is released from her grip. Aurora isn't used to affection of any form, but Octavia makes her feel comfortable. They gave a wide smile to each other before Aurora bent down to assist Wells once again. Jasper and Monty begin to lead Octavia away as she throws one last look at Aurora over her shoulder.

"She's kind of a badass," she announces to the two boys. The statement reaches Aurora's ears, causing her to smile lightly. This smile was quickly wiped from her face and Wells shoots her a sympathetic look when they hear Jaspers reply.

"Yeah," he says sarcastically. "She also kind of totally evil".

Word count: 2318

A/N: A bit of a look at the role Aurora plays amongst the 100 and a tad bit on her having a little crush on our cockroach. Enjoy!


	3. Can't I kill him just a little bit?

CHAPTER THREE

Once Wells was no longer struggling to walk on his own, he and Aurora concluded that if they wanted to create a survivable camp, they would have to do it themselves. The began carrying firewood for a large bonfire for when the sun goes down in a few hours. It was surprising how well the Devil and the Chancellor's son got along. They worked together in comfortable silence but when they would speak it came naturally like old friends. Aurora shocks Wells by having such a sweet personality and clever sense of humour. The boy found himself laughing along with the criminal more often than his father would have been happy with. Wells shocked Aurora too. He was much more aware of the feelings of others and if he made conscious decisions to not ask any uncomfortable questions. She appreciated his consideration, even if it may have had something to do with the slight fear he felt for her.

"So, when did you learn how to fight like that?" he asks, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"When I was nine my adoptive mother Nigel used me in a deal. She said if I won a fight then she would have her way. I'm not even sure what she wanted," Aurora begins, not particularly defensive of her past as it's what made her the person she is. "But she was willing to risk me for it. After I proved myself she continued to use that method for deals. I was her weapon."

Wells absorbed the information and it all made sense to him. He knew that Kane had been trying to get Nigel floated for years and there must have been something that made people keep quiet about her. He just had no idea it was a child. He didn't understand how she could seem so normal, however. All of the twisted stories he had heard about her and the facts she had just confirmed for him and yet she spoke and acted like a normal girl. Better than normal girl in his opinion, much kinder than the other criminals that were sent down. It shocked him how she hadn't just survived but how she didn't let those experiences shape her.

"That's a lot of trauma for a nine year old to handle," he pointed out with pity lacing his tone. She just sent him a smile.

"Sure is. But that's why I'm so funny," she said with a wink. Her face fell into a look of sadness for a moment before looking back up to meet his eyes. "Can I ask you a favour?" she asks.

"Um, sure" Wells replied uncertainly, unsure of what she could possibly want but weary about making a deal with her.

"Can you give me a nickname? Any one you'd like, as long as it isn't Devil," she said, catching him off guard. He blinked and waited to see if she were serious about this request. It seemed she was.

"What's wrong with Aurora?" he asked timidly.

"No one calls me it, and everyone knows its basically the same as the Devil. Holds the same distain in the word," she begins. "I want a nickname that a friend has called me, and you're as close to a friend I have". Wells nods his head in understanding, although he doesn't quite understand, it's more of an act of sympathy than anything else. He takes the moment to think of something he believed would suit the girl, as it may be the first time she would have a name that wouldn't be feared.

"How about Frankie?" he suggested. "Like a variation on your last name Franko". Her eyes lit up and she smiled softly at him. Nodding her head, she dropped her wood next to the side of the dropship.

"I love it. Thank you," she says. Well mannered, kind, open. These are not things Wells had ever thought that the so-called Devil would so avidly display. However, it seemed that, just like he was more than just the Chancellor's son, she was more than the Devil. He dropped the wood next to her pile, which was considerably bigger, and brushed off his hands as two pairs of footsteps approached.

"Find any water yet?" John Murphy asked as he and his friend John Mbege, whom Aurora had restrained earlier, approached. As they care to a stop just in front of the pair, Murphy's eyes flickered over to the wall of the dropship, causing Wells and Aurora to both see what he was looking at.

Carved into the metal of the dropship was the words 'FIRST SON. FIRST TO DYE'. Irritation sparked within Aurora at the threat. Murphy has the motive and the anger to make such threats, but he has neither the brains nor balls to follow through. He didn't really strike Aurora as much of an issue. Although his pestering would eventually begin to wear Wells down, and she wasn't going to let that happen to one of the two people who actually liked her. The two boys chuckled as they saw us reading the words of the wall, seemingly proud of their silly display. Aurora turns her attention back to Murphy as he sniffles and scratches his nose, giving her a clear view of the knife in his hand. Aurora's shoulders tensed, he may be a narcissistic prick, but he was a narcissistic prick with a weapon. The smirk on his handsome features fell away as her glared at the dark-skinned boy.

"You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him" he tells them, clear anger ringing through his voice. Aurora cursed in her mind. Revenge wasn't something a person gives up for a deal. Best she can do is protect Wells. Wells features didn't change as he stepped to walk between the two boys.

"You spelled die wrong, geniuses," he remarks as he nudged Murphy's shoulder as he passed, "Let's go Frankie". John Mbege followed Wells with his eyes, but Murphy turned all his attention to Aurora. A smirk was playing on her lips due to the use of her new nickname. She stepped up directly in front of Murphy, who looked down to her.

"Careful Murphy," she told him with an evil glint in her eyes, "Everything here can kill you," she continues. She pushes herself onto her tip toes and wraps a hand around the back of his neck and dragging him down to her. Her lips brush against his ear. "I can just do it most effectively". She pushes him away from her and smiles at him as he swallows nervously before pushing past him and towards Wells, who raised a questioning brow at her as she linked their arms and let her lead him away.

Murphy watched as she walked away, eyes grazing her body shamelessly at her curves. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realised Bellamy had approached them.

"If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it. Especially if they have the support of the most dangerous person among us," Bellamy said as the two boys focus their attention on the man.

***************************************************************

No sign of water or food and a day of wandering around the woods had tired Wells and Aurora out as they sat in the cold dropship as the sun went down. It was silent for a moment, but Aurora was quickly becoming bored with the stillness. Her mind flicked through the day, attempting to memorise each detail, from waking up in the Skybox, the Devil all alone, to sitting on Earth with the Chancellor's son, who just so happened to be her closest friend so far. The boredom overcame her however and she turned to Wells.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked him hopefully. Wells just chuckles, now used to the strange nature of the girl. For a killer she was very... gentle.

"Sure. Which game?" he replies.

"Two truths and a lie. Usually it's a drinking game but I don't drink so I've always just done it normally" she said. "I'll go first. Ok number one, my favourite colour is red. Number two, my middle name is Novus. Number three, I was arrested for baking cookies."

"Obviously, number three is the lie." Wells answered rolling his eyes. If she wanted to play the game she should have made it a little harder for him to win.

"Nope, it was actually number one. I hate the colour red. It reminds me of blood, and I've seen way too much of that," she tells him, leaving him shocked.

"You were arrested for baking cookies? But I thought you ran an illegal trading and fighting ring? You're the Devil?" he inquired but immediately regretted referring to her as the Devil.

"Exactly. Business wise I am the best. I covered my tracks. Legally the council had nothing on me," she began to explain. "But there was this kid in sick bay, and he wasn't getting any better no matter what, and the only thing he would ever ask for is to try a cookie. So, I baked one. Without the council's permission. Only reason I was found was because Nigel turned me in". There was a moment of silence where Wells considered this. Aurora had committed theft, assault, drug offences, arson, torture, blackmail, and murder, and yet she was only ever charged with using the kitchens without permission. In truth, the fact that she was able to do all of this without consequence scared him more than if she had been arrested for all of the other things. It was slightly comforting to know that she had his back when he was surrounded by the delinquents. "But enough about me. It's your turn".

"Alright. Number one-" he begins but is cut off by the sound of cheering from outside. Aurora immediately got up and held out her hand for Wells to use to get up as well. They walked to the door and a grin broke out on Aurora's face when they saw the other delinquents laughing and having fun around a large campfire. They walked over to the group and Aurora stood in awe at the raging fire. That was until she saw what they were using to fuel the fire. The wristbands. These idiots were taking off the only connection to the Ark. Their only connection to support and help. Who the hell would give them such a stupid idea?

"Who's next?" Bellamy voice called out above the cheering of the crowd. Of course. Aurora looks around at the man in his stupid stolen uniform, shouting stupid ideas at the top of his stupid lungs. Lungs which she would just love to tear out. Her eyes look at poor Fox, who was currently having her wristband pried off mercilessly by John Murphy. Damn it, why did all the pretty ones have to be on the same side as stupid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells yelled to the group, his voice successfully shaking Aurora out of her shocked silence.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy said with a charming smirk on his face. Stupid.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow" Wells tells him, trying to get him to understand the situation. He's not ignorant, Aurora thinks to herself, he's arrogant and that is so much more dangerous.

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy responds, directing his question to the group who cheered in reply. "The rest of us don't need the Devil's protection," he continued, his eyes finding the petite girl who stood stoic besides Wells.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just your friends and your parents up there," Aurora began, addressing the crowd of teens. "They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own". Her words seemed to stir uncertainty among the other teens, they didn't like her, but they knew she was smarter than most and always knew how to fix a problem. Bellamy could sense that he was losing some of his sway over the crowd and looked around confused. They clearly liked the freedom he offered them, but they trusted the Devil to do what was necessary for their survival.

"Besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells asked. Now the Chancellor's son was fair game, no one liked or respected him, just stayed clear because Devil's attachment to him.

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that." Bellamy yelled to Wells, making sure that the rest of the group heard.

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells defended.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws," Bellamy announced, catching Aurora's attention. She thrived off of the rebellion from laws and was able to manipulate situations due to her intelligence and understanding of how to play the system. Without a system to play it would be a lot more difficult to ensure the outcome of events, not impossible but definitely harder. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." Bellamy continued.

"Whatever the hell we want" Murphy echoed Bellamy's words and soon it became a cheer around the campfire. Wells looked around mortified at the screams of the teens, whereas Aurora began to identify how this new system would work. There was no doubt in her mind that Bellamy intended on leading but allowing the freedom to settle among the 100 first was a good call. Without it they would become aggravated with a new authority. Aurora's eyes travelled to Murphy for a moment. He was yelling in the amber light of the flames, flickering dangerously in his eyes. However, in Aurora's opinion it just made him look more attractive than she had previously given him credit for.

A rumble from the sky shook her from her thoughts as cold droplets hit her skin. She threw her head back as the first rain they had ever seen hit her skin. The delinquents began to laugh and celebrate in the rain, but Aurora just stood there, staring at the sky.

"What about you?" the voice of John Murphy asked. "Are you behind whatever the hell we want?" he continued, staring at the beautiful girl who was enjoying the rain.

"If people can do what they want they have no use for me. On the Ark I helped supply them with freedom. They have that here. Here I'm going to have to provide something else," she tells him. She brings her head down slightly to look him dead in the eyes, she damp hair sticking to her forehead and the rain causing her shirt to become slightly see through, which Murphy didn't mind at all.

"Oh? And what's that?" he asks sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

"A chance to survive."

Word count: 2593

A/N: OOOOOk, more Murphy, a little look into her past and she think Bellamy is the stupidist person to exist. so all is good. more rivalry with Murphy coming up and shes gonna interact more with a couple more characters soon but her an Murphy are gonna start evolving in 1 or 2 chapters. Enjoy!!!


	4. So much for looking on the bright side

Aurora missed nothing about the Ark. Not a single thing. She didn't care that her back was sore from spending the night sleeping on the hard ground or the light that woke her up at such an early time in the morning. Of course, that didn't mean there weren't things on the ground she didn't like. She didn't like the bugs that would crawl over her legs. She didn't like having to carry the bodies of the dead boys from the dropship to the graves Wells was digging. Most importantly however, she did not like Bellamy Blake. The son of a bitch had threatened Wells while she was sleeping and attacked him, forcing him to take off his wristband. He knew he would never be able to do it with Aurora awake, so doing so while she was asleep. She wasn't able to protect her friend and now his father believed him to be dead. All because of Bellamy, but she did have new information now. There was a gun on Earth. Sure, it's in the possession of Bellamy Blake but let's all be honest, taking it would be like taking candy from a baby. If the baby had attractive henchmen who did exactly what they were told with sadistic pleasure.

Aurora knew that all she needed was the gun. She could take Bellamy down without it, she'd faced tougher opponents before, but while he had the gun he felt safe. Aurora needed him to be scared because fear leads to desperation. Everyone knows only the desperate make deals with the Devil. One deal was all she needed to keep Wells and the other delinquents safe. She may not be their favourite person, but a few of them had already come to her for help. Small things only, like a place to sleep or how to make sure the water is safe to drink. They trust her to keep them alive.

As she walked back into camp with Wells trailing behind, carrying the clothes from the two dead boys. He had originally been opposed to the idea, but Aurora managed to convince him that they wouldn't exactly have a wide range of options when it comes to clothing for the next two months. He didn't agree with her intentions to use them in trading but there wasn't much he could do to stop her. As they walked past the dropship, they caught the eye of one of Bellamy's henchmen, Atom.

"Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" Atom asked. Just keep walking. Ignore him, Aurora thought. Wells had other plans, however.

"Buried the two kids who died during the landing," Wells answered Atom. Damn it Wells.

"Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for-" Atom begins to say, reaching out to take the clothes off of Wells. Aurora steps in front of Wells and takes hold of Atom's wrist before he was able to grab any of the clothes from him.

"There is a market, but not one I want competition in. So, keep your hands off," Aurora states, authority lacing her tone. Atom took his hand back but did not move to challenge the girl. He had worked for her and Nigel in the past and had seen what happens to her competition. He'd rather keep all of his fingers.

"We share based on need, just like back home," Wells told them both, placing his hand gently on Aurora's shoulder. He knew she didn't like to be grabbed but she allowed him to touch her to display her trust in him, similar to with Octavia the day before.

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor? This is home now," Bellamy said as her walked down the ramp of the dropship shirtless. He was followed by a girl who lightly kissed him before walking away to god knows where. Aurora's eyes trailed his body, finding something remarkably interesting in his waistband of his jeans. The gun. She walked past Atom towards Bellamy, who's smirk grew at the girl's interest in what he believes is his body. He may be attractive, but Aurora knew how to keep her focus on what was important. An image flashed through her mind of Murphy in the fire light dancing in the rain. She usually knew how to keep her focus. She lifted her hands up to start at his chest before slowly making their way down to the metal that was on show in his waist band. He held her wrist just before she was able to touch the gun, however.

"If you wanted what was in my pants you could have just asked. No need to steal," he said with a smirk as he leaned down to her level. He let go of her wrist however, aware that it would be a bad idea to anger the girl.

"When I steal from you, you aren't even going to notice the gun is missing. I'm simply curious to where you got it" Aurora told him. She tilted her head up and smirked at him, her eyes flicking up and down his body again before she turned to walk back over to Wells. "Besides, getting into your pants would probably just land me with a STD so I'll pass".

"Your father's rules no longer apply," Bellamy stated, fixing his gaze back onto Wells. He grabbed a shirt out of Wells' hands. Bellamy couldn't have Aurora being able to control valuable trade around the camp the way she had back at the Ark, or else it would give her too much control. Wells reached out to take the shirt back off of Bellamy, but Atom stood quickly in front of Bellamy, causing Aurora to take up a defensive stance between him and Wells. "You want it back? Take it," he challenged Wells, knowing that if he were to challenge the Devil he was unlikely to win but she would not take action against her friends wishes. Aurora stepped back and nodded her head to Wells as they came to an unspoken understanding. He threw the clothes on the floor behind them as a large group jump upon it, like vultures taking what they wanted. Aurora was not too worried about the loss in trading goods, no doubt there would be more bodies to bury with Bellamy in charge.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells asked, confused by the clear recklessness from the otherwise calculating man.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy asks with a smirk.

"Nothing," Aurora answers, "Until it gets people killed. You could learn that lesson from the boy whose shirt you are wearing". Bellamy's smirk faded for a moment, but the conversation could not be continued as a scream was heard throughout the camp. All heads snapped in the direction of the girls scream and the group ran towards the sound.

When they found the girl, she was being held above the fire by Murphy. Wells showed obvious signs of shock on her face. Aurora, however, expected for displays of violence to begin among the more vicious offenders.

"Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right?" Murphy announced as a sickening grin crossed his face. "Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first". Aurora had to admit, for a boy who couldn't spell the word 'die' correctly, this was an incredibly clever move. If the wristbands track our health, it would be more believable that we die in pain rather than just instantly.

"Let her go!" Wells yelled as he pushed Murphy off of the girl. Oh, good god, this won't end well. Wells turned to Bellamy, still hoping to get through to him. "You can stop this".

"Stop this?" Bellamy echoed. "I'm just getting started".

Murphy then landed a punch into Wells' jaw. The shock and force sent Wells backwards before Murphy began his assault again. Aurora stood beside Bellamy with a small smirk teasing at the corners of her lips. The cheers for a fight surrounded her as Murphy and Wells continued to throw punches. This is what she was used to, these fights. Sure, she didn't want Wells to get hurt but he could handle himself. The boys tackled each other to the floor, wrestling and rolling around in the still damp dirt. Wells was able to get the advantage on the scrawnier boy and land a few punches that kept him on the ground. Wells then stood and approached where Bellamy and Aurora were standing.

"Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells asked. The movement on Murphy caught Aurora's eye as he stood up, a slight glint of silver in the sunlight catching her attention. His knife.

"You're dead," Murphy threatened as he came towards Wells. He was stopped as Aurora stepped forward and held her arm up for him to stay back. He clearly doesn't take the hint. "Move," he tells her, still walking towards them although he doesn't seem particularly keen on the idea of facing the Devil in a fight.

"Drop the knife," Aurora demands but he shakes his head out of anger and comes even closer to her. "I'm trying to be polite but if that knife comes a centimetre closer to me I will use it to disembowel you," she warns him before Wells places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to quickly glance at him.

"It's ok Frankie. I can handle this," Wells reassures her. He didn't want to see her really fight. He preferred the version of her that made jokes and played games than the Devil, though he was aware that they were the same person.

"Fair fight then," she tells him with a nod, handing him a knife of her own from her pocket. She steps back into the crowd, taking back up the spot besides Bellamy.

"Backing down from a fight? Maybe the stories aren't true after all. Doesn't sound like something the Devil would do," Bellamy jeered at the petite girl beside him, searching for any way to break her composure, which she manages to keep at all times.

"It isn't my fight," she replies coldly as she watches the two boys slash and stab at each other. "It seems the Chancellors son is capable of fighting for himself, unlike you". A displeased sneer finds itself onto Bellamy's face as he goes to comment of the girls belittling statement, but his attention is pulled away as Wells successfully restrains Murphy, a knife to the handsome boy's throat. "Also seems he's quite good at it as well," she continues with a proud grin. Although she didn't really want to see Murphy hurt, she knew Wells would never actually intentionally hurt the boy. She didn't mind that Wells had most definitely bruised his ego.

"Wells?" Clarkes voice rang out from above the cheering of the crowd. "Let him go" she demanded. Wells immediately obliged the blonde and released his grip on Murphy. Aurora immediately moved to Wells' side to check on his arm that had been cut during the brawl. As she moved forward, Murphy lunged himself back at the dark haired boy but was intercepted by Bellamy.

"Enough, Murphy," he told the angry and bloodied boy. "Octavia. Are you alright?" He asked, dragging Aurora's attention to the girl who was limping with blood running down her leg. Both Bellamy and Aurora quickly made their way over to the brunette. "Where is the food?" Bellamy asked the group that had just arrived. Aurora bent down to look at Octavia's leg. The gash looked like it was a bite mark.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn told the crowd of delinquents around them.

"What the hell happened out there?" Aurora asked him.

"We were attacked," Clarke spoke up.

"Attacked?" Wells asked as he reached out for Clarke to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Attacked by what?" Aurora asked, hoping for more details on whatever it was they were going to have to survive down here. She moved so that she could take the weight of Octavia off of Monty's shoulder, who was out of breath from running from whatever life threatening event they had just encountered.

"Not what. Who." Finn told her. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder".

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors." Clarke informs the rest of the 100.

"That's good news. That means we can survive here as well. Radiation won't kill us," Aurora states, relieved for a moment because she wasn't slowly dying of radiation poisoning.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will," Finn responded. So much for looking on the bright side.


End file.
